The present invention relates generally to the field of building management systems and building energy management systems.
Building Management Systems (BMS) are known. A BMS is a computer-based control system installed in a building (or multiple buildings) that controls and monitors the building's mechanical and electrical equipment, such as heating, cooling, ventilation, lighting, shading, power systems, fire systems, and security systems. A BMS typically includes both hardware and software, and collects both historic and real-time interval data, with intervals varying from quarterly billing statements to minute-by-minute smart meter readings.
Many building management systems are supported by Energy Management Systems (EMS). An EMS is a system of computer-aided tools used to monitor, control, and optimize the performance of the BMS. EMS often provide tools for reducing energy costs and consumption for buildings (or communities). Examples of typical EMS functions include verifying energy data, benchmarking, setting high-level energy use reduction targets, trend analysis, tracking energy consumption, and identifying cost-saving opportunities. Additionally, many EMS provide engagement-related features such as real-time responses (automated or manual), initiation of a dialog between occupants and building managers to promote energy conservation, and displaying real-time energy consumption via web applications and/or onsite energy displays.